


帕梦：2分之1

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Parad
Kudos: 5





	1. 2分之1（上）

——我诞生了你，却被你带走了生命。  
——你诞生了我，而我将维持你的命。

“今天是永梦做的早餐啊，这么早真是不好意思。”日向刚坐下，永梦便将冲好的茶端来，摆放在他之前备好的早餐盘旁边。  
青年笑的有些得意，但又有些不好意思的摆摆手，“没什么。今天我休息吗，所以有很多时间。再说恭太郎医生要那么早起来去开会，最好能多休息就多休息。”这样说着，永梦端着留在手中的自己的茶杯，坐到了对面，“今天打出来了一个双黄蛋。”  
“真的。谢谢你让给我，”审议官望见盘中煎得漂亮的鸡蛋后，和蔼的眯起眼笑着应了青年的话。除此以外还有夹着芝士培根得圆面包切块，以及放了麦片水果的酸奶。这些是现代年轻人对于西方饮食喜好做的简易早餐，也是永梦精心调配好的。

16年前还作为医生的日向救治了车祸中的永梦，同时永梦的父母也在事故里丧失了性命。当时留下来照顾永梦的只有还建在的奶奶，但永梦18岁时便过世了。  
日向收养了永梦，并让他同自己一起生活。同时对于永梦医学院的学习也格外关注。  
作为救命恩人，永梦一直对他抱有敬意。并且为了感激对方收养照顾自己的恩惠，能帮上忙的他都会去努力做。日向并未要求永梦更换姓氏或者称他为父亲，而让他铭记家人去做自己的选择，从而永梦也一直尊称他为“恭太郎医生”。

“对了…关于昨晚谈到的那件事…”想到什么的永梦突然有些难以启齿的放下手里餐具，他不安得眉头锁起，下垂的眼角在他比同龄人显得稚嫩些许的脸上格外可怜。  
日向立马知道对方在担心什么，毕竟这种事已经不止一次令他们操心，日向内心也有不安。不过他还是作出长辈可靠的表情，从而点点头，“体检的事情吧？没关系，这次我也会帮忙想办法的。”  
永梦感激的松口气，但他扬起的嘴角也只维持了一瞬间，随后便也有些不确定的抿成线。不过他立马注意到桌子对面日向关心的目光，从而掩饰的往嘴里松了块面包，点点头，“一直以来都麻烦您了。”  
不得不说，餐桌上的气氛多少变得凝重而忧虑。日向吹下目光轻轻叹了口气，随后语重心长的安抚对面的青年。“那件事也是我的责任，”见永梦立马要反驳什么，他便很快抬起手阻止，“不需要为我辩解，那是事实，很感激你能理解我。我也把你当作亲生孩子看待，不需要那么拘谨，永梦。毕竟这件事，也是为了掩盖我的错失。”  
“怎么这样说…”永梦又急又无奈。可这事他们讨论了不止一次，从而他就没有继续纠缠。此时他感觉到了另一种情绪那种让他认识到这个事实他已经接受，无法证明和修改，从而把张开的嘴唇合了起来。

“今天和明天都休息吧？如果可以的话，能否去帮我去干洗店取一下西装？”日向转移了话题，一方面是他不希望看到永梦纠结于这件事，一方面是他也知道对方不会拒绝。“一会我会把取衣服的票给你。我打电话过去已经拖延了一日，今天明天你去都可以。”看永梦点点头答应，日向便留下句“拜托你了”后没再多说话。  
电热水壶从咕嘟咕嘟的沸腾声，转而变成弹起按键的脆响，从而厨房恢复安静。永梦起身去厨房去了壶来给茶加水，却立马又听到门铃的响动。荧幕显示的是地下车库大门的密码锁监视器，永梦看过后便回来通知了日向，“司机提前抵达了。”  
“知道了，我马上下去。”日向回应着便快速喝下没有再填热水的茶，将碗里的酸奶水果吃干净，擦了擦嘴。他穿上西装，确认好领带，随即从包里将干洗店的取衣票交给了永梦。不过临出门前，他不忘嘱咐一句，“如果你们外出，你要多注意安全。”  
永梦和日向对视几秒，思绪也在这一刻浮现诸多。永梦的心情起伏不定，却无法避开那双认真的目光。但他立马便恢复成往日的状态，露出清爽的笑容，“我们会注意的。”

送走日向后，永梦在门口转身之际忍不住举起双臂伸了个懒腰。随即他发觉用力让拇指多少压皱了取衣票，从而他赶紧用手指抚平，将其放入口袋。  
日向的家住在市中心的高级公寓里，虽然不是最高层，但也不低。这里距离永梦实习的圣都大学附属医院不算远，所以永梦也很方便。  
永梦住在这里不光心灵上得到安慰，生活上也很舒服。宽敞的客厅和死私人房间，定期保洁人员来清理，公寓安保设备齐全。学习和娱乐也很自由，还有景色很好的阳台，以及舒适带有按摩作用的浴室。当初搬来时，永梦用了几个月才使用了这种生活环境优质的改变。  
他拐入走廊后抵达尽头，抵达做里侧的房间。他的房间和日向的房间分别位于走廊两头，日向为他到来做了修正，并将中间的书房和储藏室做了调整，让永梦拥有了主卧大小的房间，还自带卫生间。

“其实你很想叫他‘爸爸’吧？”永梦一进屋，躺在床上的帕拉德便自得的乐起来。  
今早永梦起来时帕拉德还保持着在被窝里的状态，兴致缺缺的看着他如何苦恼调配早餐。此时Bugster已经变会往日的装扮，躺在没叠的被子上玩着喜爱的游戏机，那张Queen Size的床被这样一弄，倒觉得不那么宽敞了。  
帕拉德瞄了眼为他话而无奈叹气的永梦，慵懒的垂下暂停的游戏画面，歪着头挑眉看去宿主，“今天又感到这里闷闷的，”他用手拍了拍自己胸口，“肯定是你在叫他‘恭太郎医生’时又在内心纠结这种事了吧？你们人类决定一件事真是要犹豫好久呢，最后还不见得采用。”  
永梦不太想谈论这件事，帕拉德单纯是因为为他感受到的感情做了调侃罢了，其实帕拉德根本不在意这种事。  
永梦走去电脑桌边，从书包里取出钱包，把取衣票塞了进去。他有些不愿回应的别过头，越过肩头不带希望的提点自己的Bugster，“你也应该早上去和他打个招呼吧。”  
“他也不想见到我吧？”帕拉德衣服里缩放然地说，甚至觉得永梦又提这事而感到好笑，害得他立马举起游戏机挡住眼睛。“再说人类中，我只要见到永梦就足够了。”

事实便是，永梦8岁时成为了感染了Bugster这种新型病毒。不过这个病毒并未扩散，而是单纯寄宿在永梦身体里潜伏。原因在于病毒以为永梦希望被陪伴的愿望而诞生，从而之留在永梦身边而不去接触其他人体繁殖。  
永梦出车祸后日向治疗了他，但手术后永梦身体又发生状况，从而令生命迹象急速下降。这有一部分是因为他身体在Bugster这种未知病毒对于宿主身体机能衰弱而产生的求生反应下，对手术后的康复产生了过激影响。  
其实那次永梦在日向眼前死去了，可立马身为病毒的帕拉德又为了存活而强行去维持宿主得生命，从而给永梦续了命。病毒在永梦体内代替和控制了原本的细胞和器官，并让永梦的重新有了意识和生命迹象，令当时的日向再次把永梦治疗到康复。  
这件事只有恭太郎清楚，永梦其实死了。但病毒拯救了他，并给了他生命。

后来从永梦体内分裂出来的帕拉德，成为了永梦生命的寄宿体。帕拉德的生命成为了永梦的生命。  
如果说永梦身体里原本的那部分生命已经清空，那帕拉德当初诞生时剥夺走的永梦的另一半生命，此时便填补了过来。  
两个不一样的存在得到了共存。这本是对于恭太郎这个医学人士的莫大冲击，但他并未要让永梦再次去死，而是让他一次活下去。  
帕拉德消失，永梦就会死去。永梦现在的身体定期会温度下降，进入虚弱状态，需要帕拉德和他黏膜接触让数据和病毒交换才能让使其恢复。这些日向都知道。  
永梦的体检数据会和正常人产生偏差，日向每次都避免他被怀疑，从而帮他隐瞒过去，好让永梦过上正常的日子。  
所以永梦和帕拉德变的密不可分，这也是永梦和日向的秘密。日向将帕拉德留在永梦身边，带入自己家，让他们住在一块。  
但帕拉德除了和永梦一起外，对其他不会产生兴趣，尤其是他知道日向是当初见证永梦死亡以及他诞生的人。而日向也不多提及帕拉德，让帕拉德归于永梦管理。

“帕拉德——”  
永梦还没发出多少抱怨，谁知道眼前一阵数据的光闪过，刚才还在床上的Bugster已经移动到了他身前。被留在远处的游戏机闷声落在了被子上。  
帕拉德一点也不想听永梦抱怨和说教，至少介于和日向如何相处上他并不有兴趣。但如果这是关系到永梦自身和他的关系，他倒是会听取进去。从而他的心思此时也早就跑去永梦和他自己身上，让这个Bugster反而要想孩子似的催促起来。  
“今天我们玩什么？你难得休息，我们好好玩吧，永梦。”帕拉德把永梦压到了衣柜上，过于贴近的姿势让他用小臂撑在了永梦头旁。贴近的距离令他清晰捕捉到永梦憋气后不均匀发出的喘息。  
永梦凝视了那双跃跃欲试的眼眸，虽然内心挣扎了会，但还是狠下心推了推对方胸口。“今天要出门，我们可以出门干点别的。”  
不过帕拉德没离开，甚至用贴近的力度将永梦推出的手臂挡了回去，夹在彼此中间。平日高昂的音调降低，带着暧昧和催促，以及一点点小小的不甘心，不希望被拒绝的咬在永梦耳边，“你说过休息日和我玩的吧？我可是一直等着呢。”  
“我有两天休息日呢，明日可以陪你在家里一天。”就因为知道帕拉德的性格，所以永梦此时不会被蛊惑，甚至多少挂上了强硬的态度。“今天你陪我出门，我需要给恭太郎医生取干洗的衣服。”

其实他也不想这样对待帕拉德，面对从他体内诞生，并且让他生命延续的Bugster。当初的心愿和后来彼此的共存，让他们产生了其他人所不能彻底理解的联系。  
可以称为恋人，也可以说是那意外的新一种定义。  
由此永梦便改变了主意。他主动凑近，挂着些许强制安抚的力度，吻住了帕拉德。  
原本落在帕拉德胸口前的手是无力且失去主导权的，此时宿主却找回了他的控制和力气，抓住了Bugster的衣襟。他加深了亲吻，最后留下一阵吮吸。这并非是第一次，所以永梦做的很出色。  
“你主动亲吻我了呢，”帕拉德心情大好，刚才的抱怨也没了踪影，能感知到的永梦此时最清楚。帕拉德不再强求他留在家里打游戏，而是愿意和他出门。只要永梦去的地方，帕拉德都无所谓。“人类的这种方式真是让心情雀跃，我很喜欢。”  
永梦应付不来对方的态度，对于帕拉德来说，和永梦游戏外另一件令他感兴趣的事情就是和永梦亲热。这是他最愿意干的另一件接近人类的事情，尤其是当永梦需要帕拉德为他输送病毒和数据事，他们必须进行成人的事情。

“你嘴唇有些凉，”帕拉德抬手摸了摸永梦的唇，“皮肤也是。你之前忙着上班，都没和我做。”即使这样说，帕拉德倒是没有露出担心，反而满心期待，“你需要我做的吧？今天。”  
永梦顿时涨红了脸，刚才认真严肃的态度被打破。他试图强硬的握着对方的肩让自己站直身，绕过帕拉德同时抬高声音，者其实都是为了掩饰羞涩，“这件事等出门回来再做！好了，赶紧出门了…出门回来就可以了。”  
他还是答应了，他也必须答应。他的身体温度下降，器官开始衰弱停止。他需要帕拉德的接触让他恢复。  
他没有想过就此死去，而是希望活着，并且从而成为医生拯救他人。而他从过去期待拥有的陪伴，帕拉德会一直遵守。

他会和帕拉德结合。  
诞生让他们融为一体，生命共有一个。

“永梦，我可以牵你的手吗？人类这种行为我也很喜欢。”  
“你先把你的衣服变成普通点吧。”  
“人类真是麻烦。我就和你穿一样的吧，这样最方便。”  
比青年高出半头的Bugster将衣服随着数据波动转变成了人类休闲的款式，且擅自拉住了提起书包的宿主。他笑着贴向永梦，满足的深呼吸嗅着人类的味道。即使永梦百般无奈的在他怀中扭了扭身子，可还是没有挣脱。


	2. 2分之1（下）

共生。两种不同生物之间所形成的紧密互利关系。  
虽然是寄宿和宿主，但当帕拉德分离出来时，他们便成为了相互交流，接触，陪伴的两个个体。  
永梦需要帕拉德来维持生命，而帕拉德也需要永梦来维持生命。  
诞生回应心愿，出现本来就是为了相伴，从而他们无法分开。

“永梦，我想去游戏厅。这家高层不是有的吗？在电影院边上。”一进娱乐购物中心，帕拉德就立马找到目标。他陪着永梦不止一次来这个地方，对这里很熟悉。一路上他都不会用数据移动，而是陪永梦步行过来。  
他穿着和永梦同款却颜色花纹稍有不同的服饰，当然这是他根据永梦的服饰数据设定出来的。在外人眼中，这要不是情侣装，就是撞衫。而作为他们的关系，永梦并不会要求他换掉，当作情侣装就很自然。  
“但是我还要去买食材，取衣服，以及台灯的灯泡也没有了…”永梦说到后面声音就变小了，因为帕拉德正像一个赌气的孩子似的撅着嘴别开头，满脸不开心。永梦忍住揉揉眉心的冲动，好声好气的补充了句，“难得休息有时间出来。但我可以和你先去游戏厅玩一会。”  
永梦也不是不想去游戏厅，他可是非常喜欢游戏的。Bugster就是因为他的个性而生，这是最好的证明。要不是因为人类生活需要处理很多事情，永梦恨不得休假时能玩上一整天。  
事实证明，他的确被游戏牵着鼻子走。当他进入到游戏厅的时候，买的游戏币出得很快。他和帕拉德玩得热火朝天，甚至当时在厅里的那波人还上都好几个上来围观。  
帕拉德是他最好的玩伴，没人可以比得过他们，只有他们才是彼此的对手。

帕拉德不会感到饥饿，所以兴致一直高昂。倒是等有人离开时谈及去吃午饭时，永梦才注意到已经下午一点。他那么早出门，竟然在游戏厅泡了一上午。  
玩得兴奋过头的他，的确有些饿，但也不算太饿。他希望可以买完东西早些回家，毕竟自己的身体还是最好不要留在外面。他本来就浪费了一上午，如果在这个期间他的身体逐渐衰弱的话，倒在商场里就不好办了。  
永梦也不想让帕拉德跟着自己跑来跑去，最后他留下游戏币让帕拉德在游戏厅一边玩一边等他。他只需要去下一层找到买灯泡的店，再去超市把冰箱里的库存补补就行了。至于干洗店，他会叫帕拉德和他一起去。  
帕拉德这次没有跟上来，因为他清楚永梦是怎么想的。  
永梦离开了昏暗的游戏厅，踏入商场走廊里明亮的光下，才觉得身体多少有些累。 不过走在路上时，手机短信却来得突然。他也猜到会是谁。  
日向发短信告诉他，今晚和议员有一场饭局，晚饭不回来了，让永梦自己吃。这也不是第一次，毕竟他们都有工作要做。  
不需要考虑帕拉德吃什么，唯一需要进食的永梦便开始思考那些年轻人省事的快餐。他今晚需要和帕拉德做一场，这是他已经决定好的。所以最好晚上不出门，能想到的也就是冰箱里的速冻披萨可以烤一烤。

回着短信的他埋头走着，却不小心撞上的路人。急急忙忙转身道歉的他却注意到，自己踉跄后退并不是因为路人，而是自己感觉手臂被烫了似的所以在本能的往后躲。  
和他撞上的是两个结伴出来的女子，夏季的吊带长裙让她的胳膊和永梦露在短袖T恤外的手臂相接触。永梦本来好奇对方怎么会烫到他，谁知女子惊异不安的目光反而把永梦吓了一跳。  
随即女子和朋友面面相觑，推搡催促同伴的远离永梦。两人低语这什么，都没回应永梦的道歉，便匆匆快步离去。  
永梦皱起眉头，多少为女子们的不礼貌而感到困惑和不解。然而这种经历却勾起回忆，立马让他把注意转移到自身问题上。  
并不是因为对方烫了他，而是他太凉了。  
永梦立马察觉了这件事，因为这件事曾经也发生过。  
他慌忙低头看向胳膊，体温然他自己没发现不同，不过此时却能在光线下看到肤色的差距。这一上午的时间，他已经失去了正常人的体温。如同尸体似的冰冷，令碰触他的女子吃惊。  
同时在游戏厅灯光的关系，他和周围人都没注意到肤色的变化。现在灯光下仔细一看，能注意到皮肤已经变成不正常的苍白，就好像被涂了一层蜡。

永梦心头涌来恐惧，一方面是他知道事态的严峻，另一方面是这让他回想起当初面临死亡的心理。他抬起手观察手指，白得几乎轮廓发青的指甲，呈现出病态的色泽。  
刚才玩游戏他都没有对自身投入过多注意，从而手指用力过大。现在握着手机的手关节已经有些僵硬，当他把手机从放回手袋时，活动的关节传来如生锈齿轮似的摩擦。  
他会回到死去的时候，会僵硬到无法移动。他不能在这里倒下，没人会判定他还活着。  
永梦抬头掠过周围，也许是因为他表情太不安，引来了一些人的目光。可是永梦知道那些人害怕的是什么，肯定是因为自己的脸也有了改变，不过他也不清楚是不是因为内心而产生了幻觉。  
青年拔腿跑起来，却不得不找到前方的商场地图提示版前刹住车。他连忙找到了最近的洗手间，却还是在这条走廊到尽头左右的位置。不多想，他再度拔腿跑起来。  
这和他刚才站着或者坐着打游戏不同，也和走路不同。大幅度迈步的动作，以及加速的冲击，很快令他的膝盖和脚踝在变得僵硬下有些难以自控。  
等他冲到厕所时，双腿已经不适应的开始打颤，险些无法停下步伐。他发硬的腿迈不稳步子，一个踉跄撞在了洗手间走廊的墙上。  
他扶着墙走进洗手间，所幸这时候没人在里面。他甚至觉不出来墙壁温度有的凉意，反而同他的逐渐冷硬的肌肤产生了不再柔软的摩擦。

镜中的他面色苍白，眼眶发深，瞳孔光泽也相当暗淡。他抚摸上自己的嘴唇，不再是血色的红润，而是些许浮肿后的鱼白。看起来就像是经历了一场大病，面如死灰。  
要不是他知道自己会这样，肯定要被镜中自己都认不出来的脸吓坏。而他在确认自己目前衰弱的程度后，也很快细细感知体内器官器官的变化。  
自从他跑过来后，呼吸就一直很困难。他撑在洗手池旁，另只手揪住胸口。呼吸功能衰弱，冷静下后才觉得喉咙到胸口都在收紧。上不来气导致他弯起腰捂住喉咙，手指用力顺着气管上下按摩，却无法排出。  
心脏发出揪住的闷痛，看来心脏也开始丧失功能。他的重心开始不稳，头重脚轻。稍微一颤抖，就使得他从洗手池边向后侧歪去。  
永梦本能的侧身移动腿，可惜关节无法像他所希望的那样灵活的保持平衡，于是他直接摔在了洗手间地上。

他不能留在这个商场，他需要求助。  
眼睛开始变得模糊，大脑紊乱。其实他不知道自己现在该做什么，意识不停的抽离如同将他全部的精力带走。他觉得自己该去呼唤什么，但又不知道怎么做。  
抓着洗手间隔间的门框爬起来，永梦一只手摸向裤子。然而他的指关节却变得坚硬笨拙，如同不会自控的孩子似的无法从凌乱褶皱的裤兜口摸出手机。  
沉重的身体陷入“沼泽”，一口气没上过来，永梦勾着边框的手臂随着体重转了半圈。他靠在了门上，却立马因为向内侧开的门而跌入隔间。  
冰冷的身体让他没做任何防御，只觉得后背撞在了马桶上，产生了有力地碰撞。随后前方的胳膊打上隔间的墙壁，就这样狼狈的倒在马桶和墙壁之间的空地间。  
马桶盖被他撞倒，拍在坐垫上发出极其刺耳的响动震过空气。

不能倒在这里，如果进来人就麻烦了。思路模糊中，这竟然是最清晰的。或许这就是恐惧，看对死亡的恐惧，又重叠上他已死的恐惧。  
他害怕远离生活。  
或许是心理造成的错觉，听力捕捉到的都是混杂的噪音，说不上耳鸣。他害怕是什么人要进来，于是蹬着双腿，操纵着还没彻底硬化的四肢，抓着马桶盖和墙壁坐起身。  
必须要关上门。  
要说话的，他看起来和喝醉的醉汉没有区别。不过他扭曲的脸和苍白的神色，便已经是将死之人。

此时的永梦分辨不出自己的牙齿和舌头，口中的触感消失殆尽。颤抖的嘴合不拢也张不开，只发出细细呻吟的可怕轰鸣，如同穿过细管道的风。  
——帕拉德…  
看着就在眼前却又如此遥远的门，站不起来的永梦终于在求生下从脑海里翻出来一个名字。  
一个他最需要的名字。  
永梦抬手伸向门的方向，却又因身子逐渐不听使唤而坐回地面，把隔间的墙板撞的咣铛作响。  
胸口的起伏越来越弱。他即将听不到自己心脏跳动的声音，视野的光也远去。

“永梦。”  
门上锁的响声伴着名字的呼唤穿透几乎丧失听觉的耳朵，刺入永梦的大脑。这让他感觉身体内部那曾经流逝的灵魂好像还健在，震动了下。  
永梦明明试图睁着眼，却看不见东西。不过他立马从还没彻底消失的触觉下感到对方的靠近，麻木中有抚摸的力度。  
此刻的他无力产生心跳加速的快感，却觉得有股气息从他体内升华上来。  
他被架着胳膊提了起来，拥抱过后，他的屁股稳稳的坐在了马桶盖上。终于保持平衡的安稳，让他逐渐找到了重心，不再害怕。

他苍白冰凉的唇覆盖上一层温度。  
Bugster的温度本来就低，此时却让他觉得温暖。  
这种感觉可能并不能正确的从他衰弱的神经传来，却成为了彼此共鸣的现象。  
难耐剥削似的有力吮吸，压碎了封锁永梦的坚硬“牢笼”，让他的唇肤逐步柔软润滑下去。  
舌头被挑起，熟悉的动作，他知道那个是啪啦的。所以永梦努力动着嘴唇迎合上前，舌尖滑过对方。  
帕拉德一手从后方扣住永梦的头，一手往前抓住永梦的胳膊。他将永梦控制在怀中，压在热切的吻下。  
终于，本来发不出来声音和呼吸的永梦，在他几番的唇舌交缠下终于把憋住在体内的气吐出。喉咙底发出声抽泣的呜咽，随即咳了出来。

“你的嘴唇，终于变回粉色了，”帕拉德心情愉悦的低语。  
永梦无需询问他怎么从游戏厅赶来的，但肯定是因为感觉到了自己的变化。  
“都说今天要做了，你还出门。”Bugtser无奈的叹了口气，撇撇嘴，“刚才本来就要赢了，却感到你身体不舒服。”  
帕拉德是病毒，寄宿在永梦体内的存在。宿主的生命遇到危机，也会给他寄宿的环境带来瓦解，从而令他的生命受到威胁。  
唯一能让宿主恢复的，则是可以掌控宿主证明的他。帕拉德在感到身体波动的瞬间，便也察觉到永梦的恐惧。而他也知道自己会为此死去，从而恐惧也从他流向永梦。  
帕拉德出现在了这里，都是他们必定有的相遇和拯救。

帕拉德并不是要等永梦说什么，或者道歉之类的。所以他又再度吻来，令病毒的数据流入永梦体内，将一切又再度复生。他就是永梦剩下来的生命，也是永梦诞生出来的生命。  
永梦身上突然产生了数据的波动，这让永梦失去感知机能的身体开始被体内冲出的疼痛取代，突破的感觉逐步唤醒了他的知觉。青年立马皱起眉头，发出了难受的哼声，身子开始不顾肌肉延迟的软化而试图扭动挣扎。  
帕拉德弯着腰，不慌不忙。他知道永梦会有这种反应，毕竟病毒带来的疼痛是那面的，但也只是一时。从而帕拉德让手从对方胳膊移到后背，将如同婴儿似想蜷缩躲避的宿主抱入怀中。

感受到永梦的恢复，帕拉德之前的担忧和恐惧一扫而空，早就挂上往日的笑容。  
他滴滴吮吸着永梦被他几乎吻肿的唇瓣，抚摸在后背的拇指上下动着，隔着T恤让永梦的肌肤弹性慢慢恢复。  
最终青年的温度慢慢升高，手臂也能清晰的感觉到帕拉德衣服布料的质地，关节再度活动自如。  
他又一次被他的Bugster拉回生活当中，他会和帕拉德继续生存下去。

找回了力气，即使刚才的狼狈使得灵梦重心和神经还没彻底清醒，可他还是立马站了起来。稳住稍微摇晃的身子，青年主动抬手勾住帕拉德的衣服，和Bugster好好的面对面。  
他和帕拉德的身高有所悬殊，可永梦还是毫不犹豫的踮起脚追上帕拉德的唇。  
然而他的Bugster并未如此听话。既然宿主已经恢复，帕拉德愿意同永梦享乐，也喜欢亲近永梦。  
之间帕拉德侧头避开了永梦主动送来的吻，一点也不怜惜宿主那副不解和受挫的表情，反而很享受。怎么说他们的关系都近乎为恋人，这种捉弄让永梦尴尬。

帕拉德的亲吻终于落到嘴唇以外的地方，先是脖子，随即是领口边缘的锁骨。  
之前永梦出的虚汗已经干了，而帕拉德并不好奇上面的味道，而是享受永梦本质的气息。因为当他们在床上翻滚云烟时，永梦体内的水汽总能将躯体萦绕上可口的色彩。  
柔滑的肌肤轻易被帕拉德吮上，温湿的水渍从恢复血色的皮肤上浮现出轻微的红晕，落在永梦的温度里。  
空气贴入上方，带来凉意。这种活着的感觉让永梦汗毛竖起，他真的喜欢帕拉德这样。  
所以青年眯起眼，身子的重心往后逐渐靠在隔间壁上，让帕拉德持续把属于他的吻落在颈部。软绵绵的永梦，乖巧的呆在帕拉德怀中，好似一个要熟睡的婴儿。

可谁知道，心情愉悦的帕拉德手指却跳舞似的点过永梦的脊椎，随即到下方挑起了衣摆。没等永梦反应，帕拉德的掌心已经溜入衣下，抚摸上刚刚被他唤醒复苏的身躯。  
一路往上撩起，此时温度已经比永梦低的帕拉德给宿主留下了清爽的触感，慢慢把人类的上半身暴露在眼前。  
“等——啊…”永梦刚抓住帕拉德胳膊想要阻止，立马又被对方含住胸口的朱粒，酥软感让她胳膊一抖就松下了手。青年措不及防的轻叫出声，腰往下沉了沉。  
“别动吗，永梦。”帕拉德抱怨起来，很快又去用嘴捕捉另一边。  
大脑刚从之前死灰般的混沌下清醒，又险些落入到欲望和舒适的全套中。永梦赶紧抓住理智，强行移动脚步从对方怀中避开，不过还是让帕拉德的唇擦过了胸口。  
“不行…在这种地方不行。”  
“为什么？你很舒服吧？”帕拉德明知故问。要是刚开始和永梦出来，他可能无法理解人类的羞耻心。如今相处久了，他知道怎么才能让永梦害羞和无措。当然永梦有管制他的方法，可这方面他才是主导。“刚才你还很难受，很需要我和你做吧？”  
永梦大脑嗡的作响，差点失去自制力，话都无法好好说。他咬了咬嘴唇，喉咙里就和打了结似的，好不容易挤出话。“我现在好多了。总之这里不行，不行！”

再不强行坚决，肯定就要被对方的感觉带走轻易沦陷。所以永梦连忙抓住对方的肩推开一定距离，认真的压低声音，“我们可以赶紧办完事回家。回家后就可以了，我答应你。”  
帕拉德几度扫过永梦，随后放弃似的胯下肩。但他还是多少为打破兴致而不满，嘟着嘴歪头瞄向永梦，一副任由对方想办法的样子，“可是现在不做的话，一会你又会难受的吧？你难受的话，我也很难受啊。”  
永梦沉默了几分钟，随即为自己想到的点子不自在起来。只见他站好身子，用手把衣服拨下，犹犹豫豫的看向帕拉德，“一路上我们可以接吻。”  
这大概时让永梦心神不安，心脏乱跳的决定了。而这会让他深刻地体会到，活着的感情波动和胸口的涌动。  
而这也是帕拉德最喜欢的。就因为永梦怀抱着强烈的羞涩和欢喜，他才能深刻地体会到这种行为在他们之间的起到的特殊作用。  
“真让人雀跃啊！这个提议我喜欢。”帕拉德咧嘴赞同，随后凑上去快而使劲的啄了下永梦的嘴角，发出了清脆的响声。“那么快走吧！赶紧办完事回家。我已经跃跃欲试了呢，永梦。”  
“这种事不要那么露骨地说‘跃跃欲试’啊，”想到回家要做的事，永梦掩盖羞涩露出责备，却也气也不起来。而他的Bugster根本不在意人类心思复杂的细节，拉着他出了个间。

“啊…刚才的游戏币都没用完，还在游戏厅呢。”突然想起之前被打断的事，帕拉德扫兴的咕哝，“我都没玩完呢。”  
“明天我和你玩一天游戏，”永梦安抚对方。  
可帕拉德就是要发泄下。和闹脾气的孩子一样，他霸道的展露出自己的情绪，把索求补偿的要求暴露在给永梦的亲吻里。随后他洋洋得意的耸了耸肩，吧唧了下嘴巴。望着毫无反抗的永梦。  
“你怎么又——刚才不是才亲过吗！”青年的嗓音不自觉抬高，甚至用手下意识拍了下对方，却被躲开了。  
“既然没得玩，还不能做。我就想要多亲一下吗，你不适合我约定好了吗？”帕拉德一副还嫌不够的样子，两步跟上急匆匆往前冲的永梦。他捉住对方，随即一边迈步，一边低头啄了啄永梦的耳朵。  
永梦缩着脖子，手却无法从对方掌心抽出。他只好用另只手抚摸耳垂，一副摆脱不掉却又奈何对方缠着自己的抿住最，手还牵在一起。  
“我想玩亲吻，永梦。”  
“好好走路啊，帕拉德！”

他们接触的每一点，每个瞬间，都会让他们复苏。


	3. 2分之1，乘以2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 前面那篇的设定延续

高级公寓暴露在都市繁华下的夜景当中，高层楼窗内被薄纱的窗帘遮挡。厅内传来急促吟喘的呼吸，以及肉体拍打时碾过皮质沙发的摩擦声。这间屋子的房主日向恭太郎因为工作并没回家，而他也不会为家中的事情产生担忧和怀疑。  
客厅的大灯毫无遮拦的洒下明晃的光，打在交融的两具肉体上，把他们赤裸的肌肤暴露出最鲜明的颜色。  
永梦因快感的刺激而挺起绷紧的脊背紧紧贴在沙发上，伴随着下方帕拉德的抽动而上下摇摆，把湿热挥洒的汗水，抹擦过肤面。  
他身上只挂着一件敞开休闲衬衫——在家专用的衣服已经被他在沙发上揉得起皱，从肩头滑下被后背卷在身体和沙发之间。  
他被帕拉德堵在L型沙发的拐角处，可以伸腿躺下休闲用的空间足够让他们两人呈以半坐式的正位。帕拉德从正面上来顶起永梦，将他的宿主镶在沙发扶手形成的凹陷下。随即一只手撑住沙发，一只手掐住永梦的胯，猛烈的进行运作。  
永梦丝毫不抵触，甚至渴求更加深入。他早就没了平日在外乖巧可爱的样子，对几乎可以说是自己半身的Bugster丝毫不隐藏，把一切都彻底暴露，毕竟他们也无法对彼此隐瞒。从而青年用为摩擦而附上红晕的小腿攀上帕拉德的腰，将Bugster锁在身前，伴随进入节奏而收紧膝盖，扶助进对方钻入更深。  
永梦手骨按压住对方的肩膀稳好自己，另只手在酥软刺激的舒适下无所适从。时而抵触嘴边，时而又撑上沙发背的皮革表面，却没有借力抓的地方。  
仔细看就会发现，永梦的眼中擒满刺激出的泪水，顺着迷离煽动的眼帘从眼角挤出，同渗出的细汗为他附着上一层诱人的水汽。  
他体内燥热，胸口被心情的涌动而起伏不定。伴随小腹下肉壁的厮磨，每当帕拉德刮过体内撞击他的敏感点，永梦都会从渗出炙热的喘息里挤出一阵呻吟。  
帕拉德感知得到永梦的快感，那份愉悦强烈的心情，还有渴望更多的贪婪，这些令帕拉德兴奋。Bugster映照出宿主的内心，被宿主影响，从而帕拉德进入到前所未有的感官领域，感知性欲的快感和做爱的疯狂。  
他动着腰部，无需担心自己同人类似的有那般虚弱和疲倦，毫不减缓也不紊乱的进行着他的攻略。他看着永梦紧致线条的躯体在身下勾勒出边缘，肌肤射着出不同层次的光。  
此时的永梦会变得主动，甚至在不满足时会有些强行的索求。他会迎合帕拉德的动作，享受帕拉德赐予的一切，这些都令帕拉德满足。  
所以Bugster不停亲吻永梦，寻求回应，而永梦也一一给予。不管是接吻时的唇舌交融，还是吮吸肌肤时在胸口和肩头留下的斑斑红记，永梦都接纳着，乖巧得过分。  
帕拉德不会伤害永梦，只会让他们同时都攀上高点。所以不论这种时候帕拉德想要以什么体位做怎么样的事情，永梦都会奉陪并且享受。  
帕拉德仿照人类的生理直制造结构，进行射精。而他射出来的则是病毒数据所形成的仿照，单纯会给永梦带来冲击填满的满足感。而永梦需要帕拉德的病毒来维持生命，每次射入后都会让从内部吸收干净，以此让身体的细胞和器官复苏。  
帕拉德已经完成了他的任务，他已经在永梦体内释放过一次，永梦此时能后好好配合他也是因为身体恢复后来了力气，从而进入了常态。帕拉德不需要再担心永梦肉体衰竭，而是进入到性事享乐的时间。  
第二次胀大，帕拉德将永梦甬道内的空间霸占满，随着有力的顶入引得交合处拍打声连连。他冲入最深，几乎贯穿永梦的小腹，引得身下人仰头合眼发出拔高的叫声。  
明明这种时候可以射，但帕拉德并不急于。他可以好好控制自己的快感，让填满的分身多将永梦的内部撑至极限。知道帕拉德故意不射的永梦，也没多加抱怨。而是摆动腰肢配合上去，勾紧脚趾在对方腰后拉近彼此，忍耐那涌上头的本能。  
他嘴旁含咬的手指被帕拉德拨开，知道又要亲吻，永梦变张开唇邀请了对方。  
帕拉德一边在深处浅浅顶蹭，一边绕着永梦的快感边缘摩擦，随后啄着宿主的嘴唇用舌尖舔咬。  
得不到最佳的碰触，永梦后穴不安的收缩，试图吸附对方让对方撞入敏感处，可帕拉德就是不肯。这害得永梦已经呻吟沙哑的喉咙流出支离破碎的轻吟，被吻肿的嫣唇抗拒的别开，以回避亲吻进行抗议。  
“帕拉德…我，可以射了吧？”永梦呜咽出声，出汗的掌心不安的擦过帕拉德的上臂，尝试让自己发声顺利。他鼻尖有点酸，令整个人看起来如同哭过似的，瘫倒沙发上不安的扭动。  
“我还没射呢，”帕拉德知道永梦想释放，可他并不想现在帮忙。手指时而抚摸过对方的乳头，时而在肚脐附近打转，却偏偏就不安抚前方。“你说过你不能射的。我现在不射，也不能出来帮你。”  
见帕拉德故意不满的发言，永梦无可奈何，“不能…不能弄脏恭太郎医生的…沙发。”虽然这也是他家的沙发…  
一般他们都会在床上解决，不过今天休息就在客厅玩起游戏。永梦察觉到身体衰弱后，帕拉德也就顺理成章给他在沙发上解决。  
永梦释放出来的精液并不会像数据那样消失，从而刚才就想射的他，因为不想弄脏沙发而强忍难耐。知道他怎么想的帕拉德，便用数据变出了一个环给他套在了分身上。  
所以永梦现在很难耐，分身已经红肿胀大。射不出来的闷痛令他思绪紊乱，声音也控制不了的放大。可是帕拉德又熟知他的快感，每个接触因为太过舒服而给他安抚，又让他不想停止。青年摆动着头部取出身体内部颤抖发出的亢奋，让自己努力保持理智。  
“你早就…要射了吗！”永梦挤出话，却见帕拉德得意洋洋的笑神情。果然帕拉德按照人类的话早就可以射，却以Bugster的优势拖延了行程，享受欣赏永梦的表情。  
毕竟被复苏的身体还是人类，自己也是医生，永梦挂着眼泪央求道，“不射的话，时间长——啊…会坏掉的——！”  
声音抖得太厉害，出了一口气害得年轻医生的整个身子都颤起来。所幸帕拉德抬手握住他的手，才使得青年压下胸口腾起得冲动。腿早在发软的无法里没法继续挂在帕拉德腰上，从而滑落后向两侧大大分开。  
“我不会让永梦坏掉的，”帕拉德低语里却十足得认真。他会和永梦在一起。  
帕拉德手指扫过永梦小腹，再对方浑身失控松懈时，轻易架起宿主的双腿开大，并往永梦身体两侧收紧。永梦被这样大幅度窝起来感到不舒服，可帕拉德借此让他们紧紧贴合，内部堵得严丝合缝，从而俯身盖到永梦上方。  
一只手捏紧沙发撑住身子，帕拉德另只手抬起永梦的腰引导对方顺着分身的方向更彻底的坐上来，随即他开始在内部一次次顶撞敏感部位。  
嵌于内部的猛烈感使永梦措手不及，可他还没叫出就被帕拉德捉住了吻。堵住的呻吟转化成强烈的呼吸从鼻翼喷洒出，伴着接连不断的吮吸和厮磨从唇齿下叹出娇喘。  
永梦的指甲扣过沙发，和皮革间发出刺耳的响动，却传不进被肉体欢愉声萦绕的耳畔。他的另只手不自觉的搂住帕拉德，绕过脖子抚摸上那头卷发，将吻压得更紧。  
帕拉德就知道永梦会被自己带动，也就享受胜利般的探入舌头，搜刮剥夺宿主的空气。  
燥热湿润的肉体碰上Bugster不同状态下体温差的皮肤，形成了不一样的触感。他们躯体相互贴合纠缠，内部于最深处的滚烫下不停相互吸引。  
永梦的肉壁被撑至极致，死死咬着对方，用柔软热情的收缩按压拉扯。而帕拉德也毫不拒绝这份主动，宣誓主导权的占领秘境，随着抽动将一切推向火辣辣的高潮。  
最终永梦在呜咽中，身子强烈颤抖着于对方怀中挣扎。被囚禁在无法释放的莫大折磨里，他却又被对方灌满的享受以及刺激所满足淹没。  
身子几乎痉挛的强烈抖动，青年大口呼着热气。即使帕拉德爱不释手的一次次轻咬他的嘴唇和舔舐他的耳朵，他的反应不来，乖乖任由对方爱抚。  
几秒后，永梦终于从余波下缓缓恢复，几乎麻痹不清的腰部放软，被帕拉德搁置回沙发坐垫上。帕拉德维持动作，鼻子却贴在永梦脖子上，满足的嗅着宿主的味道。  
他快乐的感受宿主的心情。那份高潮过后的刺激，余波留下的迷恋，还有下方还未解决的难耐与渴求。  
帕拉德抬手抚摸上永梦分身的前端，抹下几乎要滴出的蜜液。永梦立马敏感的绷紧脊背，如同幼兽似的哼叫，不安的抬手捉住对方的手腕，“别碰那里…——”  
“为什么？”帕拉德故意反问。他知道永梦现在几乎无法完全的手指还在细胞兴奋下不能用力，所以他不顾阻挡，轻轻套弄起来。  
永梦被他挑逗的不行，另只手臂死死抵住额头，锁眉仰在沙发上持续发出难耐的呜咽。分开的双腿不安的摆动，脚底摩擦过沙发。  
终于帕拉德这次射入体内的数据也被永梦吸收干净，永梦从不需要清理内部。而帕拉德拔出来后，永梦还维持着分开腿的姿势，缓不过来的躺在那里。他的后穴红肿，张开的小口还有些不舍得收缩着，一张一合的祈求帕拉德回来。  
“好了，帮你吧。你要回床上吗？”帕拉德看着永梦，直到对方放下手臂把湿漉漉的目光对上他。  
永梦可不想动，甚至没法和拢腿。别说走路，他都不想让帕拉德抱他。可他不能弄脏沙发，所以他选择了唯一能用的方法，“帮我…用口。帕拉德，用嘴，现在就…!”  
“好，”对于永梦做出这个提议，帕拉德可是兴致勃勃。  
他立马将封锁永梦分身的环接触数据。一得到解放，永梦前端立马流出几滴，帕拉德也很快含了上去。  
“额啊——？！”突如其来被口腔包裹，即使不是人类那般炙热，却也时有截然不同的刺激。帕拉德的兴奋传入永梦胸口，令他立马舒服的摆动肢体，喘息幅度再度传大。  
上下吮动，帕拉德的舌头如不安分的小蛇，缠绕挑逗前端。永梦的声音立马就传了过来，飘在空气里，就连手都往下抚摸上帕拉德的发顶，配合动作轻轻抚摸。这让帕拉德很开心，他享受这份抚摸，嘴上力度也加大变快。  
手指挑弹囊袋，甚至偶尔指甲顺着永梦大腿内侧擦过，引来永梦又刺激满泪水。刚才快感的通过还记忆犹新，永梦红肿未合的后穴又开始兴奋，可帕拉德也只是用拇指的指肚按压，并未进入。  
在感到永梦抵达高潮时，帕拉德用力一吸，便让永梦边喘吟边释放出来。  
灌入感对于帕拉德来说有点刺激，但也没有人类那样呼吸困难，毕竟他体内只是数据而已。只见他干净利落的接收了永梦的全部，舔舔嘴站起身，活动了下腰。  
永梦在帕拉德帮助下坐起身，无法合上腿的他有些不安的坐着，弓着背把额头靠带帕拉德怀里。帕拉德没说话，就那样享受被对方依赖的感觉。  
知道永梦觉得衣服不舒服后，帕拉德就帮他把被汗水弄得湿漉漉皱巴巴的衬衫脱了下来。  
“看来，都要洗了。”

…

洗完澡的永梦简单擦了擦身子，扶着墙走出来。但他很快发现并没有换洗的衣服，脏的对被帕拉德仍进洗衣机。  
永梦并不担心，甚至被帕拉德盯着此时的身体也不会太过害羞。面对临近睡觉的时间，他不为衣服发愁。  
“帕拉德，给我穿衣服吧。”这话指的是另一种“衣服”。  
这件事不是第一次，因为Bugster有更加方便的优势。  
所以对永梦将这件事交给自己而开心，帕拉德挑挑眉毛，一副很热衷的样子咧开嘴。他想了想，随后用数据给永梦造了一套睡衣。  
“谢谢。但是你不要突然撤销数据啊，”永梦嘱咐他。  
“反正你睡觉的时候肯定要撤销吧？”帕拉德好笑的咕哝，走过去又缠上永梦，抱住后用下巴蹭着湿答答的头发。“你头发还没干呢，我们继续来玩游戏吧。”  
“我腰痛…”刚才沙发空间太狭窄，为此窝在角落里时永梦腰快折了。现在放松后快感过去，剩下的都是酸楚。  
“你可以躺我怀里，”帕拉德和孩子似的要求，就是不放开宿主。  
当然，永梦最后还是答应了。毕竟这段时间他们可以单独在家享受时间，帕拉德要求的事情他都可以答应。


End file.
